


B mi Vessel! >:3

by Kaworu



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-consensual and completely illogical PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	B mi Vessel! >:3

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this craziness. I thought it was amusing at the time... -_-" Which was around the time Supernatural 5x01 Sympathy for the Devil was first aired.

Jensen was going to open a beer when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who the hell is that?" He wondered as he put the bottle back to the small hotel fridge and went to answer the door sure that whoever was the unwanted guest on his long awaited day off they would get to see one pissed off Jensen Ackles.

"Hi Jen!" The guest turned out to be noone other than Michael Rosenbaum beaming at him from the other side of the door, and Jensen contemplated for a moment shutting the door in his friend's face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rosy?" he asked instead and moved to let his guest enter the room. "I thought you were filming in New Orleans."

"Actually I was on my way to Malibu." Michael made a beeline to the fridge, pulled out the last two bottles of beer, plopped onto the only sofa and pulled his legs up to the armrest.

"And decided to make a small detour to Canada." Jensen rolled his eyes at Michael's usual lack of logic and offhanded behaviour. "I was just going to offer you a beer," he added sarcastically and took the second bottle.

"Hey, what's up with the mood?" Mike saluted to him and took a swig. "How's your show going?"

"Mike, what are you doing here?" Jensen sighed. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but I doubt you flew across the whole continent for a bottle of cheap hotel beer."

"Not for a bottle. For a friend I haven't seen for ages," Michael countered. "So, how's the show? Anything interesting in this season?"

"What's with the sudden interest in my work?" Jensen frowned suspiciously. Knowing Rosy it was either one of his stupid jokes or there was something he knew and Jensen didn't... or it was the usual lack of logic that was the man's unpredictable thought process and was even more disturbing than the other two options.

"Nothing really." Mike took another swig. "Just stumbled on your show Thursday night and liked what I saw." Michael was suspiciously overly bright beaming in an overly friendly and _too natural_ way.

"Rosenbaum." Jensen set the barely touched bottle on the small table near the sofa and leaned over Mike, hands on both sides of the man's head on the backrest. "Out with it. Now."

"What?" Mike raised both his brows with his most innocent look.

Jensen narrowed his eyes trying to burn a hole in his friend's head which resulted in yet another beam from the ex-Smallville star. They spent some time staring at each other until Michael schooled his face into a serious expression and cleared his throat.

"Okay, Jen, seriously."

Jensen drew himself up ready for anything.

"I was just passing by-- Hey, what's with rolling eyes? Vancouver is almost on the way to Malibu!"

"On what map?" Jensen asked sceptically.

"Anyway, I was passing by and stopped to ask... Do you still refuse to be my vessel?"

Jensen blinked. Then blinked again trying to process the information... then slid a palm down his own face sighing exasperatedly. "You and your stupid jokes. I can't believe you flew across the whole continent to just... Wait, I can. Rosenbaum, you're officially a nutcase."

Mike laughed nearly making himself fall from the sofa. "No, seriously." He wiped a tear off. "Would you be my vessel, Jenny?"

"How many times did I ask not to call me that?" Jensen growled and reached to strangle Mike who was laughing his ass of again.

"Can't help it." Mike half-heartedly slapped the offending hands off trying not to fall from the sofa. "Your reaction as always priceless. So, what do you say, Jenny?"

Jensen growled again and managed to clasp the other man's throat making him shake his head theatrically to the sides with his tongue out.

"Okay, okay, I give up!"

Jensen let Michael go with a satisfied expression and was going to stand up properly when a pair of hands wound around his neck and pulled making Jensen fall on top of still giggling Michael.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jensen narrowed his eyes suspicious.

Mike snorted for the last time and turned serious. "If my vessel doesn't agree easily... I'll have to convince him." With that he pulled Jensen in for a firm kiss on the lips.

"What the hell's that?" Jensen seethed pulling away. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" He tried to get up but Mike grabbed his elbows, and both of them landed on the floor with a notorious crash, Michael strategically on top of Jensen. Which he took full advantage of straddling the younger man and pinning his wrists to the floor above his head. Jen struggled to get out from under Mike but was pinned to the floor with even more force.

"Let me go," he hissed.

"I don't think so," Michael smirked evilly.

"What's with you today? Come on, enough of the stupid jokes." Jensen tried to get out again but Mike didn't let go. "I said enough!"

"You'll be my vessel... Jenny." Michael leaned in to nuzzle Jensen's cheek then looked into his eyes.

Jensen shivered involuntarily. All of the weird humour aside Mike wasn't acting. There was unmistakable hunger in the actor's eyes, and Jensen was the desert. "Mike..." Jensen wanted to reason with his friend, but all of the reason seemed to leave Michael, probably out of the window. Jen gulped.

Michael leaned in slowly, like in slow motion, to lick up the whole length of Jensen's throat leaving the wet trail immediately cooled by the room's air, and Jensen shivered again. The willpower was losing the battle against the desire coming off Michael in waves, making Jensen's head spin, and he couldn't contain the moan when Michael tongue travelled across his chin and down the other side of his neck to a collarbone.

"Mike." The name sounded more like a whimper, and Jensen cringed at the wanton way it sounded.

"My vessel. Jenny." Michael's voice vibrated on Jensen's throat, and a second later Mike bit down hard leaving a mark to remind Jensen for days who he belonged to.

Jensen arched up baring his throat, trying to press against the other body, and his reward was another bite, lower, between his collarbones, and a hot hard body pressing him down like he was about to flow off the floor.

Michael pushed down and moaned as his arousal pressed against the telltale bulge on Jensen's jeans.

"You like it, Jenny?" he mumbled without pulling his lips away from the skin that was already covered by a thin sheen of sweat.

"Go to hell, Rosenbaum," Jensen hissed still trying to resist the urge, clenching his teeth to hold in another moan as Michael rubbed their arousals together through the double layer of jeans and losing the battle completely, throwing his head back and baring throat, letting out a husky animal sound.

He didn't quite notice when Mike managed to get him rid of his shirt and take his own off and was desperately trying to remember how to breath as hot chest, flat and strong, pressed to his own, and a pair of hands rubbed his ribs. Mike slid on him setting the rhythm, driving fingers into his sides, and Jensen wasn't struggling anymore moving with Mike, grabbing him by the shoulders to press closer.

"Jen," Michael breathed into his ear, the heavy pants tickling and arousing even more, and Jensen growled ferally and reached to bite Michael's shoulder.

"Jen! Ah, Jenny." Michael was babbling incoherently repeating the name like a mantra, and the both of them were so close when he used all his willpower to stop and press Jensen further into the floor making it impossible to move.

Jensen groaned and arched to make Michael move again, but the older man held him by the shoulders and leaned away.

"Jenny, Jen, stop. Wait." He barely managed to get the words out between the heave pants. "Wait." Michael crawled off him ignoring the protesting sounds and dragged Jensen's shoes off then went for the button of his jeans. "Come on, help me here." He waited until Jensen's muddled brain processed the request and dragged the jeans off along with the underwear when Jensen finally lifted his hips.

Jensen was left naked before him covered by a sheen on sweat making the actor's body glow like the light itself decided to make love to it. Michael licked the suddenly dry lips.

"You're really an ideal vessel for an angel," Mike muttered watching.

Jensen shook his shoulders embarrassed and bent his knees trying to get away from the heated gaze and instead opening an even more exiting view to the hungry eyes. Mike moaned as the knees bent revealing a very tempting cleft he intended to be buried in shortly.

"Jenny..."

"Stop staring." Jensen turned his head away to conceal his blush. He's never felt that open and naked before. He had his fair share of intimate encounters, but never in his life had he felt that anyone wanted him that much, and it was unnerving, it made him feel vulnerable.

Michael narrowed his eyes drinking in the sight before him and pulled his own remaining clothes off on top speed only to drag the discarded jeans back by a pant leg to rummage in a pocket.

"What the hell are you searching?" Jensen spread his legs to look between them at Mike in time to see his reaction, Mike's pupils dilating in apparent desire.

"Here." Mike finally managed to get a square of foil and a small tube and crawled back on top of Jen settling between his legs.

Jensen frowned. "Mike, I've never..." He didn't finish licking his lips nervously.

"Trust me." Mike smirked wryly to reassure the writhing man, but the truth was his own heart thumped like mad and he wasn't sure what he was doing.

Jensen searched his eyes and apparently found what he was looking for as he nodded and spread his legs further making room for Mike.

"Okay, now relax." Michael squeezed some of the tube's contents on his fingers. The lube was warm from being in the jeans pocket but he still spread it dutifully before reaching down between their bodies avoiding Jensen's arousal to go further down between his ass cheeks searching for the puckered entrance.

Jensen bit his lip to stop the surprised sound as a finger slid into him. The feeling was weird but surprisingly not painful. Mike added another finger, and it was uncomfortable.

"Relax," Mike whispered into his ear, and Jensen made himself do just that with a deep breath.

The fingers spread him carefully preparing, moving deeper inside, and soon Jensen was writhing from something far from discomfort moving to get more. Another minute, and he almost screamed as Michael found a bundle of nerves inside him.

"Mikey, hurry." Jensen arched his hips up impaling himself on the fingers.

Michael pulled the hand away, and Jensen moaned impatient and was going to ask what was wrong when he heard the sound of the foil wrapping torn, and very soon Michael was pulling his arm.

"Come on, get up." Michael sat himself with his back propped on the sofa and pulled Jensen until he was sitting astride his legs. Mike held him up by the hips lining his own erection with the slick entrance, and Jensen grabbed the sofa's seat for support. And just in time as he wasn't sure his legs would've held him as the hard cock pressed into him.

Michael bit his lip and groaned as the head of his cock passed the tight ring of muscle. It was all he could do at the moment not to come then and there. Jensen's painfully tight ass, his moan sounding almost like suffering, his hot body glistering with sweat were driving him crazy, and Mike thought in a moment of clarity that he could become addicted to that.

Jensen slid down slowly impaling himself on Mike. His arms were the same jelly as his legs, and he simple couldn't hold himself up, more so with the burning pain of the first penetration getting stronger with every small move and driving him mad, and as he finally felt the solid hot muscle under his ass he folded, no strength left in him, and buried his face in Michael's shoulder.

They both were still for some time giving themselves and the other time to adjust, the only sound their mingled panting. It didn't matter who made the first move, but very soon Jensen was pushing himself up supported by Michael's arms, letting Michael arousal slip almost completely out of him, and moving back down making them both moan and writhe, throwing his head back, and Michael met every thrust with his own going deeper, angling to hit Jensen's prostate.

The room was filled with their heavy breathing and moans, names screamed and repeated and incoherent babbling, slaps of moist skin against moist skin all combined into a heavy primal rhythm, fast and hot, and very soon both were on the verge. Michael was the first to come growling "Jenny!" and buring his face in Jensen's chest, pulling him closer and holding tight as if he never wanted to let go. Jensen thrust a few more times, his cock squeezed between their bodies sliding against Mike's stomach, and screamed his own orgasm covering both their chests with murky white.

A couple minutes passed before any of them could move then Michael helped Jen to get on the sofa.

"Wow," Jensen managed half lying on the sofa still having trouble breathing.

"Indeed," Mike agreed plopping down beside him and reaching for the forgotten beer offering one of the bottles to Jensen.

"It's warm." Jensen cringed after taking a swig.

Mike just snorted.

***

The next day all of the Supernatural crew was quietly tearing their hair, and Eric Kripke who came to check on his charges was wailing in a far corner.

"Jen, what's wrong with you?" Jared asked exasperated after umpteenth failed take. "It's just falling! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay, Jay." Jensen patted his friend's back and sat down cringing momentarily.

"Jen..." There was an unmistakable warning in Jared's voice.

"I'm alright," Jensen repeated. "I was Michael's vessel, that's all."

Jared frowned confused, and Jensen smirked his most demonic smirk. _'Just wait, Mikey... You'll pay for it!'_


End file.
